


The Prize

by PrincessEilonwy



Category: Priest (2011)
Genre: Captivity, Culinary foreplay, Cunnilingus, Dubious Consent, F/M, Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 12:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11059167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessEilonwy/pseuds/PrincessEilonwy
Summary: Black Hat has made Lucy his prisoner on the train. He plans to use her as more than just bait.





	1. The Dining Car

**Author's Note:**

> Like all smut, this is best read by candlelight. I hope you enjoy.

The windowless train roared like a rusty bullet through the desert, to an unknown destination. 

Lucy shivered as the grinning familiar retreated into the shadows of the dark car. The grey, gaunt creature –male or female, she couldn’t tell- liked to startle her from her restless sleep by rattling the walls of her cage. She had no idea how long she lay there. Her hunger and thirst were drowned by dread of what lay in store for her. She kept panic at bay by silently praying that the Priest would find her.

As if answering her thoughts, a rusted metal door at the front of the car creaked open. She struggled to her feet, grasping the cage bars in anticipation.

The man who stepped into the room was not the Priest. He was tall and dressed in a long dark coat that hung from his powerful body like a cloak. A brimmed black hat hid his face. Lucy’s hope fled, and she sank again to the floor. She could feel him watching her as he slowly circled the cage like a giant cat. Suddenly he turned and hissed at the familiar cowering in the corner. The creature bowed even further in obiesance. As he turned back to Lucy, the shadow on his face lifted to reveal a sensual mouth and pointed teeth.

He raised his hand at Lucy, and opened his palm. His fingers seemed to stroke the air between them. She lost consciousness.

Lucy woke again in a different car that was decorated sparsely, with ancient-looking lanterns that filled the room with dim emberlight. She was seated in a shabby velvet chair with her wrists bound to the arms. She groggily lifted her head to see a table full of food laid before her and dreaded the torment to come.

Black Hat was standing next to her. “You haven’t eaten in days. You must be starving.”

Lucy averted her eyes and stayed silent. She vowed not give in to his taunts.

He picked up a shred of meat and leaned in close, holding it to her mouth. “Have you ever tried roast duck? It’s very rare. Very…. exotic.” His voice was soft and full of suggestion. He touched the meat to her lips and held it there. She closed her eyes. He lifted her chin and gently parted her lips with his thumb. “One taste, and you’ll see what you’ve been missing” he whispered. 

She tried to shrink back against the chair. Was he trying to poison her?

As if reading her thoughts, he whispered in her ear, “Open your mouth.”

Hunger finally won. A single tear escaped from her closed eyes and she opened her mouth slightly. He gently pushed the shred of meat into her mouth. For a split second she felt his fingertip brush against her tongue. She chewed, slowly at first, then eagerly. 

She opened her eyes and her cheeks flushed at his nearness. His eyes flashed as he watched her eat.

“Good." Another shred of meat touched her lips. She ate faster this time. Again and again he fed her. He filled a wine glass and tilted it to her lips. She drank eagerly.

“Now try some fruit.” With his face still close to hers, he held a strawberry to her lips. She opened her mouth expectantly. This time he teased, tracing her lips with the berry. She jerked her head back, unwilling to play his little game. Suddenly, with a speed that startled her, he pulled her face close to his own again. With his mouth only inches from hers he slowly crushed the fruit between her lips, forcing her to lick the juice that ran over her lips and suck the pulp from between his fingers. She closed her eyes again in shame. 

“Do you want more?”


	2. Hunger

Lucy’s thoughts were fuzzy from the rush of the rich food and wine and his nearness. She forced herself to shake her head and he moved away from her. Finally she spoke.

“What do you want?”

His handsome, cruel features seemed to soften. His lilting voice was full of guile. “I want the same things you want. Freedom. Freedom to have what I want-” he paused and looked at Lucy- “as often as I want, without guilt or punishment.”

“But what do you want with me?”

His glittering eyes never left hers and his sensual lips curved in a smile. “I’ve been looking for you for a long time.” He reached slowly toward her and caressed her face with his fingertips. “And now I have you, my beautiful prize.” 

Panic finally overtook her. She whimpered in fear and struggled against the ropes that held her arms. In a savage moment he moved to her and his hands swept downward to her wrists, too fast for her to see. In one fluid motion he tore her bonds and pulled her up out of the chair, into his arms.

“What are you going to do?” she cried. She struggled feebly against his animal strength. His soft slyness was gone now. With one arm around her waist, he pulled the neckline of her dress down into a v between her breasts and pressed his hand against the soft swell of skin. “I can smell the blood in your veins. I can hear your heart beating. It’s beating so fast.” His head moved down between her breasts and she felt his hot breath as he buried his face there. The sharp tips of his teeth grazed her skin as he luxuriated in her warm scent. 

The room seemed to be spinning around them. He lifted his head again and she stared into his eyes. They were amber fires, full of swirling gold waves. She was drowning in warm waves that seem to sweep through her body. His eyes were so close now. She felt his hand slide up the back of her neck, into her hair. His mouth was nearly touching hers.

“Do you know what I want, Lucy? I want to bite you. I want to suck your blood. I want to drink from inside you. I want taste every part of you. I want to make you mine… while your Priest watches.”


	3. Surrender

His final words were lost on Lucy as she fell deeper under his spell. He felt her weaken.

“But first, a private amuse-bouche,” he murmured. He kissed her slowly, longingly, savouring his first taste of her. She moaned deep in her throat as he slowly slid his tongue into her mouth, seeking hers. He held her tightly and felt her soft breasts and the mound between her legs press against him. He pulled her neckline down further to reveal her breast, caressing it and teasing the nipple with his thumb. His other hand slid between her legs and stroked her through her thin dress. She whimpered, unable and unwilling to break free. 

He turned and swept the end of the table clear. Dishes of food clattered to the floor. He eased her backwards and slid her onto the table. She lay motionless as he stood over her. He slowly caressed her bare thighs, sliding her dress up as his hands moved to her hips. Once again he descended on her, burying his face between her legs. 

She felt his wet mouth spread her open, felt his soft tongue gliding between the delicate lips in a calculated, deliberate rhythm. He pulled her legs apart wider and his head sank deeper. She felt his tongue stiffen and slowly push inside her, curling and flickering and making her squirm. His tongue worked faster, sliding in and out like a living thing. She arched her back and moaned helplessly. Her thighs were wet. He gave a muffled growl, enjoying her surrender. 

He felt her shudder as he withdrew his tongue. He had toyed with her for so long, and still the sweet nectar ran from her. She was so ripe for him, so tender, and he wanted more. His tongue found her swollen clitoris and kneaded it gently. Her hips moved in time with each stroke. He sucked her aching pussy until he was nearly frenzied by her cries.

Finally he pulled away, panting and licking his lips. He tore her dress to completely expose her naked body. He opened his trousers and climbed onto the table on top of her. He worked the swollen head of his cock between her legs, sliding it between her wet lips until it dripped. She moaned again as he steadily pushed the head against her tight opening. She felt the enormous head push harder and harder, and finally burst through. He groaned in triumph as he plunged his cock deep inside her. 

He lay still inside her for a moment, savouring his victory. Then he began thrusting slowly, watching her face as he slid in and out. “Now I have what I want,” he whispered hoarsely. Another hot gush of wetness ran from her. He growled like an animal as he moved faster and faster inside her. Her body was engulfed in waves of heat as he pumped harder. Her body writhed beneath him and her breasts shook from each impact. Her moans grew louder and her hips began moving in time with him. On and on he pumped her, so slick inside her wet body. It seemed he would never stop.

He came with a roar that drowned out her own scream. Her orgasm broke her trance, and she screamed again as she felt him come, pumping his seed deep inside her. He gasped raggedly as his thrusts finally slowed. His fluid kept spurting into her until it filled her to overflowing and ran down her thighs. He fell against her, panting as their bodies cooled.

He lifted his head and stared down at her as he felt her shiver. “Sleep,” he whispered, and spread his fingers in front of her face. She lost consciousness again.


End file.
